OS: Reprendre espoir
by Gwen who
Summary: Une nouvelle enseignante. Un meurtre et un Derek plus taciturne que jamais. Et surtout un nouveau mystère et nouvel ennemi. L'amour a-t-il sa place ? Retrouver de l'espoir est-il possible dans ces conditions ? Derek va comprendre bien des choses ! Et par défaut la meute va gagner un nouveau membre...


**Coucou à toutes ! Voici un OS que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Teen Wolf parce que je ne sais pas si vous êtes comme moi et que vous n'aimez aucune des copines de Derek, même Breaden ! Alors je sais que beaucoup sont fan du Sterek, et même si au début je me demandais comment vous faisiez pour les voir en couple, à cause de nombreuses fics, j'aime mais ceci N'EST PAS DU STEREK ! **

**Cet OS est assez sombre, pas très joyeux mais on dire qu'il est à l'image de Derek ? Je l'espère en tout cas et que j'aurais des retours (positifs ou négatifs, tant que c'est constructif, j'accepte tout ! ) **

**Sur le premier OS Teen Wolf que j'avais posté, une invité m'avait laissé une review, je ne sais pas si tu vas lire ce OS mais dans le doute :**

**Helena5 :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Pour une suite, ce n'est pas prévu mais si il y en a une, Elle n'y retournera pas ! **

**Merci à crazybells qui a corrigé cet OS sans connaître l'univers de Teen Wolf et qui rend la lecture beaucoup plus agréable ! Aussi, chaque barre signifie un changement de point de vue ! **

**Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davies, sauf… Vous allez vite comprendre qui sort tout droit de mon imagination !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Amour. Cinq lettres si lourdes de signification. Tant de manières de l'exprimer. Et pourtant j'ai décidé de faire une croix dessus. Pourquoi un jeune homme de 25 ans aurait décidé de ne plus croire en l'amour ? Pourquoi se refuserait-il à éprouver ce genre de sentiment ? C'est pourtant si simple et si compliqué à comprendre. Lorsqu'on a perdu toutes les personnes que nous avons aimées comme moi, on comprend mieux.

Pratiquement toute ma famille a péri dans l'incendie de notre maison familiale, incendie perpétré par ma petite amie de l'époque, qui a abusé de la confiance et de la naïveté d'un adolescent de 16 ans. Et on ne peut même pas dire que c'était mon premier drame ma première petite amie, est morte dans mes bras, par ma faute. A la suite de l'incendie, mon oncle est tombé dans le coma et avec ma sœur aînée nous avons déménagé à l'autre bout du pays mais les drames nous ont suivis malgré tout. Nous ont-ils suivis ou bien sommes nous allés à leur rencontre ? Car tout s'est toujours passé dans la même ville de Californie. Beacon Hills.

Ma sœur aînée, Laura, y est morte à son tour, assassinée par notre oncle, qui est devenu fou en sortant du coma. Puis tout s'est enchaîné, moi le tuant, lui revenant, puis le kanima, les Argent (la famille de celle qui a brûlé la mienne), les Alphas et Jennifer. Si avec la jeune femme, j'avais pensé qu'une nouvelle chance d'être heureux s'offrait à moi, j'ai été vite désillusionné. Elle aussi était maléfique, une druide noire qui a enlevé et tué des innocents.

Puis il y a ma rencontre avec Breaden, oh cette fois ci, je ne suis pas tombé dans le piège de l'amour. Avec la mercenaire, nous étions ce que nous pouvons appeler des « sex friends ». On couchait ensemble et elle m'apprenait à me défendre étant redevenu humain, par la faute de Kate Argent.

Et puis, il s'est avéré que je ne mourais pas comme je le pensais mais que je franchissais une nouvelle étape, me permettant de me transformer en loup. C'était il y a deux ans. Depuis, je me suis éloigné de Beacon Hills, mais les morts ont continué. Breaden est morte au Pérou, sur la piste de la louve du désert.

Alors, j'ai renoncé à l'amitié. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac. Ceux que je pouvais appelé « amis » ou famille. Ils continuaient de m'envoyer des messages pour prendre des nouvelles mais peu à peu, j'ai instauré une certaine distance.

C'est alors que j'ai dû retourner à Beacon Hills, pour les sauver d'une mort certaine et faire plus ample connaissance avec ma cousine. Mais mon cœur était toujours aussi hermétique, je ne voulais plus souffrir et je ne voulais plus perdre une personne que j'aimais. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout avec la meute de loups-garous de Scott.

Mais le plus étrange est la nouvelle prof d'histoire du lycée. Je la connais grâce à mon nouveau travail, en effet, malgré les soupçons de meurtres, les multiples mandats d'arrestation émit par le FBI à mon égard, le shérif Stilinski, le père de Stiles m'a embauché au poste de police. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé agent de police avec un chien de l'enfer, alias Jordan Parrish et un humain au courant de tout et étonnamment j'aimais ce que je faisais et me permettait d'avoir le sentiment d'être utile.

Et puis avec les plus vieux de la meute répartie dans diverses universités, je garde un œil sur les plus jeunes qui sont encore au lycée et sur les nouveaux que Scott trouve, ceux qui sont traqués par les chasseurs ou reniés par leur famille. Ils viennent ici et trouvent une meute, une nouvelle famille. Je garde un œil sur eux durant la journée parce que Scott, l'Alpha rentre tous les soirs, mais sans Lydia, Stiles et Malia qui sont dans d'autres universités, il a un peu de mal à gérer tout le monde alors je l'aide comme je peux.

* * *

Beacon Hills, je savais que m'y rendre ne serait pas l'idée du siècle, ni même de l'année ou de la semaine mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mon instinct - assez poussé par ailleurs – m'incitait et me hurlait de me rendre dans cette ville. Et comme cet instinct ne m'avait encore jamais fait défaut, je l'ai écouté. Et comme si le destin me lançait un signe, un poste au lycée venait tout juste de se libérer alors, je pris le peu d'affaires que je possédais et je suis partie pour cette ville.

Dès l'instant où je franchis le panneau de la ville, je sentis une aura. Et c'est comme si une partie de mon être, que je ne savais pas incomplète jusque là, venait de trouver sa partie manquante. Cette impression se renforça lors de mon premier jour. J'étais nouvelle et après ce que le lycée mais aussi la municipalité venaient de vivre, on m'observait, me jugeait. Ce n'est que plus tard que je sus pourquoi j'éveillais la méfiance mais malgré ça, c'était une bonne journée. Il faisait beau, chaud et par le plus grand des hasards, je fis la connaissance de deux des adjoints du shérif.

Les deux avaient sensiblement le même âge, mais l'un paraissait plus vieux, plus marqué par la vie. Son regard vert clair vous glaçait. Son aura était sombre et menaçante autour de lui, mais des touches de vulnérabilité parasitaient, le rendant moins effrayant, plus humain aussi. Des touches de couleurs apparaissaient et sans savoir comment, je su que cet homme jouerait un rôle important dans ma vie.

Le second avait des traits plus fins, son visage inspirait davantage confiance, son sourire le confirmait. Mais tout comme pour le premier, ses yeux clairs le faisaient paraître plus mûr, plus âgé. Son aura en revanche était bien plus coloré, tout en orange et rouge. Elle ressemblait à un feu, des flammes crépitaient tout autour et cela me surprit.

L'un comme l'autre m'ont dévisagée avant de poursuivre leur chemin, me laissant interrogative.

Mais étrangement, je les voyais souvent en ville, au lycée, parlant souvent au même groupe de jeunes. J'aurais pu croire que des ados d'une de mes classes avaient des problèmes avec la justice mais malgré un certain nombre d'absences injustifiées, on pouvait dire que c'était de vrais élèves modèles. D'autant que la proviseure du lycée, Nathalie Martin les protégeait pour une raison qui m'était inconnue.

Et puis, je compris. Je compris absolument tout. Oh ce ne sont pas eux qui m'avouèrent tout. Absolument pas. Mais étudier des faits passés et faire des connections, c'est le métier d'un historien et qu'est ce que je suis ? Une historienne. Alors je fis toutes sortes de recherches pour trouver des liens, mon métier ressemblant à celui d'un inspecteur de police et je sus pourquoi mon instinct m'avait poussé à venir ici. Il fallait que je les trouve. Que je les aide, même depuis l'ombre.

C'est de cette manière, à force de les aider, de les étudier que je tombai amoureuse de lui. De Derek. Il ne me voyait pas, ne me remarquait pas mais son aura commença à se transformer en quelque chose de moins sombre et je me sentis fière. Fière de ce que j'avais accompli.

Mais aujourd'hui est différent, aujourd'hui fait parti du présent et sans que je sache pourquoi, je sens que tout va basculer. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est un bon ou mauvais présage, mais je le sens tout simplement.

Comme tous les jours depuis plus d'un an que je suis arrivée, je me prépare et je file au lycée, non sans avoir avalé une grande tasse de café et pris un livre que je lirais pendant la pause du déjeuner. Mais en arrivant devant l'établissement scolaire, je suis surprise de non seulement voir de nombreuses voitures de police, mais aussi des SUV qui ne font qu'annoncer la présence du FBI.

Je m'avance pour entrer mais un agent me retient. Je tente d'apercevoir l'intérieur lorsque je remarque que le fils du shérif qui est en formation au sein du FBI, mais aussi d'autres jeunes sont en présence du shérif et des adjoints Parrish et Hale. Un éclat roux me fait penser à Lydia Martin, la fille de la proviseure et si tous sont revenus à Beacon Hills, il doit certainement y avoir une raison à cela.

Alors, je fais une chose incroyablement stupide, je force le passage et je rentre dans le lycée et c'est alors qu'ils me remarquent. Parce que bien sûr, l'agent me hurle de sortir. Mais je n'écoute pas et je me dirige vers ma salle de cours attitrée parce que je sens que c'est dans cette pièce que tout se passe. Et lorsque j'ouvre la porte, le spectacle me glace le sang.

C'est une jeune femme, la vingtaine qui est étendue au sol, les bras et les jambes scarifiés. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et semblent m'observer. Et sans que je ne puisse le retenir, je pousse un cri, pas le cri d'une Banshee mais un cri de désespoir et pour prévenir le reste de la communauté qu'une d'entre nous est tombée. Au tableau, derrière elle, est écrit : « Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité, je viens pour toi ». Je sais ce que ces mots signifient. Je sais aussi que je vais devoir en finir, cette affaire ayant déjà bien trop traîné.

-Mademoiselle, vous devriez sortir, me dit l'adjoint Parrish en me prenant par le bras.

-Non, je réponds en reniflant, pour retenir mes larmes, je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer. Non, je reste ici, avec elle jusqu'à ce que son corps soit parti.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est une scène de crime, ajoute le shérif.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que ces jeunes font ici ? Je reste et aucun de vous ne pourra me déloger.

-Vous connaissiez la victime, n'est ce pas ? Demande le shérif d'un ton compatissant.

-Oui.

Mentir ne servirait à rien puisque presque tous peuvent entendre les battements de mon cœur. Des cris m'obligent à me couvrir les oreilles, mon message a bien été reçu et les réponses arrivent.

-Pouvez vous nous dire si quelqu'un avait une raison particulière de lui en vouloir ou de mettre son corps dans votre salle de cours ?

-Quand on vit dans un monde à part, on ne se fait pas uniquement des amis. Quant au reste, cela me semble assez clair. C'est un avertissement.

-Pourquoi seriez vous la prochaine ? M'interroge l'adjoint Hale.

-Parce que je suis moi, je réponds fatalement.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Intervient le fils du shérif.

-Ce qui veut dire… Ce qui veut dire que le coupable va payer pour ses actes.

-Vous êtes au courant que vous parlez devant 3 membres des forces de police et un agent du FBI en formation ? Me demande le fils Stilinski.

-Je suis surtout en présence d'êtres qui comprennent ce que je veux dire.

-Comment ? L'adjoint Hale semble sur le point de vouloir me trancher la gorge mais pour le moment, la menace ne vient pas de lui.

-Donc, si je résume, se risque Stiles, vous connaissiez la victime, vous savez qui l'a tuée et vous voulez vous venger. Est ce que vous comptez nous dire qui a commis ce meurtre ?

-Pour vous mettre en danger, jamais. C'est mon affaire et je vais la résoudre.

-Nous mettre en danger ?

-Vous ne connaissez pas celui qui a fait ça. Ce n'est pas mon cas, je réponds en sortant. Pour son corps, il va falloir le faire rapatrier sur Boston.

-Où allez vous ?

-Me préparer.

Je quitte le lycée avec une noirceur de l'âme que je n'ai jamais eue. Je sais comment faire venir à moi son meurtrier et c'est en grimpant dans ma voiture et en me regardant dans le rétroviseur que je vois enfin mon regard plus sombre que jamais et que je prends peur. Mais avec un peu d'espoir, tout reviendra à la normale une fois que j'aurais fini.

Je quitte rapidement les limites de la ville, et ce n'est que 20 kilomètres plus loin alors que je m'enfonce dans la forêt que je remarque la voiture du bureau du shérif qui me suit. Je me gare sur le bas côté avant de descendre pour rejoindre l'inconscient qui me suit.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Je m'emporte.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que vous vous mettez en danger ! Beacon Hills recèle assez de créatures dangereuses sans que vous ne vous confrontez à pire !

-Que voulez vous dire par créatures ? Tique Derek Hale.

-Vous savez ce que je veux dire alors pour ma santé mentale, vous allez faire demi tour. Je vous ai permis d'éviter de mourir ces derniers mois, alors faites en sorte de ne pas mourir stupidement en me suivant.

-De quoi parlez vous ?

-Je vous le dirais plus tard mais vous devez partir, il arrive.

-Qui ça ?

-Celui qui veut me tuer. Partez !

* * *

Je regarde la jeune prof d'histoire avec étonnement. Depuis un an, il me semblait bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Non en réalité, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée parce que bien sûr, je me suis méfié d'elle mais après l'avoir espionnée pendant plus d'un mois lors de son arrivée, je n'avais absolument rien trouvé excepté le fait qu'elle vive seule, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis voir pas du tout et qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, rien n'indiquait qu'elle connaissait l'existence du surnaturel.

Mais les termes qu'elle venait d'employer autant au lycée que maintenant dans la forêt indiquent le contraire et je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien savoir sur la meute.

Si elle nous veut du mal, si elle est un nouvel ennemi, pourquoi ne se manifester que maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de nous tuer plus tôt ? Pourquoi le cri qu'elle a poussé était aussi puissant ? Pas comme celui de Lydia qui annonce la mort, non mais comme un appel à la guerre. Pourquoi vouloir nous garder à l'écart de ses affaires ? Parce que j'appartiens aux forces de l'ordre ? Pour une autre raison ? Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait s'en prendre à elle ?

Lorsqu'elle m'ordonne de partir, une aura de pouvoir émane d'elle. Pas la même que si elle était une louve alpha mais assez puissante pour que je la ressente et que je lui obéisse. Parce que ce n'est plus la gentille prof qui me faisait face, la prof qui avait attiré mon attention mais une personne froide et qui va clairement en découdre.

Et puis, sans savoir comment, je suis à nouveau devant le lycée. Je n'ai pas conduit jusqu'ici, pas marché. Comme si je m'étais téléporté. Ce qui est ridicule. La téléportation n'existe pas. Pas plus que les loups-garous me souffle ma conscience.

Je marche quelques pas pour rejoindre le reste de la meute. Scott et Malia reniflent l'air pour tenter de trouver la moindre piste, que ce soit sur la victime ou son meurtrier. Pendant ce temps, le shérif et Parrish interrogent les autres enseignants et les techniciens de surface pour avoir un indice. A voir la mine concentrée de Stiles, je devine qu'il cherche déjà à faire des liens mais pour l'instant nous n'avons rien de concret. C'est Lydia qui remarque mon retour en premier.

-Tu as pu en apprendre plus ? Melinda t'a dit quelque chose ?

-A part m'engueuler et me hurler de repartir rien, j'affirme. Sauf…

-Sauf quoi ? M'interrompt Stiles. Sauf que tu te dis qu'elle connaît la vérité pour chacun de nous, qu'elle est au courant pour le surnaturel et que vu le peu d'indice que nous avons, tout nous porte à croire que ce n'est pas un être humain normal qui a commis ce meurtre ?

-Oui, je réponds.

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait, d'autant qu'avec la magie des smartphones, on peut avoir Internet de partout et grâce à ça, j'ai regardé les différents symboles qui ont été fait sur le corps, elle n'a pas été scarifiée au hasard.

-Et alors ? Je l'interromps. Viens en aux faits.

-J'oublie toujours que tu n'es qu'un grincheux.

-Stiles ! Le coupe Lydia.

-Oui pardon. Ce sont des symboles liés à la sorcellerie.

-Et le cri ?Demande Scott en nous rejoignant.

-Le cri ? Demande Malia.

-Oui, elle a poussé un cri, puissant d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle est rentrée dans la salle. Sur le coup j'ai pensé que c'était sous le choc mais maintenant qu'une connexion avec le surnaturel est en train d'être fait, ça me revient. D'autant qu'elle s'est touchée les oreilles à un certain moment, comme si elle recevait une réponse.

-Tu penses à quoi ? Une Banshee ? L'interroge Lydia.

-Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Il y avait bien Meredith.

-Mais ça n'explique pas les symboles de sorcellerie, intervient Stiles. D'autant qu'elle ne correspond pas vraiment aux Banshee que nous avons déjà rencontrés. Et son cri ne vous a pas fait le même effet que celui de Lydia.

-Donc, on a toujours rien ? Demande Malia. Derek, toi tu l'as suivie et tu n'as rien pu en tirer ?

-Rien, je réponds sèchement. D'autant que j'étais dans la forêt et la minute suivante, j'étais de retour ici.

-Comme si tu t'étais téléporté ? S'enthousiasme Stiles.

-Oui.

Pendant quelques minutes, il pianote sur son téléphone portable alors que nous continuons à émettre des hypothèses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne leur dit pas tout ce qu'elle a dit dans les bois, mais elle nous protégeait depuis l'ombre, pourquoi ? Et de qui ?

Elle a promis de m'expliquer ensuite mais si jamais celui qui a tué la jeune femme, la tue aussi ? Parce que ça se voyait sur son visage qu'elle avait peur de ce qui allait arriver. Parce qu'elle sait que nous sommes des loups-garous, je n'ai plus de doute sur ce point, mais qu'est ce qui pourrait être dangereux pour nous, au point de nous protéger et de craindre notre mort ?

-Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! S'exclame Stiles.

-Quoi donc ? Lui demande son père qui revient vers le groupe en compagnie de Parrish.

-Enfin je pense que c'est ça, mais il nous manque clairement des informations mais je suis presque sûr que Melinda est une sorcière avec au moins un pouvoir de téléportation. C'est pas vraiment le bon terme mais ça résume assez bien la situation. Donc apparemment, celui ou celle qui en a après elle est une sorte de démon, c'est ce que le site dit.

-Des démons et des sorcières ? S'étrangle presque Noah Stilinski.

-C'est dément ! Mais bon après tout les machins garous, Banshee, Chien des enfers, Chimères, les Ghost Rider, Nogistune, Kistune… je ne suis même pas si surpris que ça.

-Et comment on arrête un démon ? Je demande.

-C'est bien ça le problème, nous ne pouvons pas.

-Comment ça ? Demande Scott.

-Et bien, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Les seules qui peuvent sont les sorcières. D'après ce qui est dit dans plusieurs de ces sites.

-Donc, on retourne au poste et vous à votre vie, faisant semblant d'enquêter pendant que Mademoiselle Hataway se fait probablement tuer à son tour ? Résume Parrish.

-Il ne faut pas oublier de tenir éloigner le FBI loin d'ici mais avec l'agent McCall, on va s'en charger, répond Stiles. Mais dans l'idée c'est ça.

-On ne peut pas faire ça !

-Si, on peut. Même un chien des enfers ne pourra rien faire contre un démon.

-On peut toujours essayer ! Nous n'avons jamais laissé un innocent mourir de cette façon. Pas sans essayer de combattre.

-On ne peut pas, je lâche. C'est Melinda qui me l'a dit. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle nous protège depuis des mois. Elle me l'a dit et je sais que pour ce qui est de faire confiance aux autres, je suis mauvais juge mais je ne sais pas, je la crois.

-Donc on fait quoi ? Nous questionne Malia.

-On fait comme Stiles l'a dit, je réponds.

-On peut toujours jeter un coup d'œil en forêt, intervient Scott. Derek, Parrish et moi. Pendant ce temps, Stiles et mon père tiennent le FBI loin de tout ça. Shérif, vous retournez au poste et faites ce que vous devez. Lydia essaye de savoir si il va arriver quelque chose à Melinda Hataway. Et Malia tu viens avec nous, ton odorat est le plus développé.

La meute se divise et nous prenons la direction de la forêt. Scott arrête sa voiture au niveau de ma voiture de patrouille et nous poursuivons à pied, suivant notre flaire. Je reconnais le coin de la forêt je ne suis visiblement pas le seul, nous savons tous que nous nous dirigeons droit vers le Nemeton. Un des centres des courants telluriques, attirant le surnaturel comme un aimant.

Près d'une heure s'est écoulée depuis que Melinda m'a hurlé de partir. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons trouver et j'appréhende. Même si mon cœur s'est fermé à l'amour, je me suis senti lié à la jeune prof d'Histoire. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant avec personne. Et c'est effrayant parce que je ne pourrais pas la perdre elle. C'est étrange comme sensation parce qu'au fond, je la connais à peine. C'est vrai que je l'ai croisée au lycée et en ville, mais pas assez pour ressentir ce sentiment profond de complémentarité en sa présence.

Rien n'aurait pu nous préparer au spectacle en face de nous. Pas la bataille contre le Nogistune, ni même la vision de Jennifer en Darach ou l'Anuk Ite. Rien n'aurait pu nous faire imaginer une telle scène. Car devant nous se trouve Melinda entourée de spectres face à un homme ou une chose encore plus horrible que nous aurions pu imaginer. Elle est grande, comme la Bête, une face horrible qui n'a absolument rien d'humain et semble être en train de se consumer de l'intérieur.

Melinda quant à elle, au milieu de tous les fantômes semble pleine de ressentiments. Elle est dangereuse, pas pour la meute mais en face de cette chose, elle est dangereuse.

Ce n'est pas une lumière aveuglante qui fait disparaître la créature, c'est le cri puissant, glaçant de Melinda. Et cette chose disparaît au milieu des spectres. Et puis comme au ralenti, Melinda s'écroule. Tombant sur la racine du Nemeton, sa tête cognant contre la souche. Et dans un réflexe, je me précipite à son chevet. Son cœur bat toujours, bien que faiblement, je l'entends. Je passe une main sur son front pour apaiser sa douleur mais mes veines au lieu de noircir comme d'habitude, virent au blanc. Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de se passer mais une lumière entoure la jeune femme, et j'ai peur.

-Reste avec moi. Tu ne peux pas mourir, pas toi, je murmure à son oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Par respect ou par peur, Parrish, Malia et Scott restent à l'écart. Scott est plus proche, mettant une de ses mains sur mon épaule, me soutenant alors que nous restons dans l'incertitude.

-Nous devrions peut-être l'emmener voir Deaton ou Melissa ? Propose Malia. Mais la conversation me parvient comme étouffée.

-Deaton ne pourra rien faire pour elle, elle n'est pas une garou, répond Scott. Et je ne suis pas certain que ma mère puisse faire quelque chose, sa blessure semble magique.

-Que faisons nous dans ce cas ? L'interroge Parrish.

-Nous attendons et nous soutenons Derek.

* * *

J'ai dû user de mes pouvoirs pour faire partir Derek Hale et je sais qu'il va savoir ce que je suis mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour l'instant. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt, pour me retrouver face à la souche d'un très vieil arbre. Je sais qu'il me permettra de concentrer mes pouvoirs, de les augmenter et d'enfin en finir avec le meurtrier de mon amie.

Celui qui en a après moi n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est un démon. Lazarus. La plupart du temps, il ressemble assez à un être humain, le camouflage est un de ses nombreux pouvoirs. Mais avec ce que j'ai prévu de faire, il redeviendra la créature hideuse qu'il est.

La confrontation se passe dans un état second, je n'en ai que peu de souvenirs, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je remarque les quatre personnes qui arrivent. Je me rappelle simplement que j'ai réussi et que Lazarus n'est plus, grâce à toutes les sorcières qui sont tombées entre ses mains. La suite n'est que brouillard. Je ne me rappelle plus de rien sinon du noir environnant.

Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, la nuit est tombée sur les bois de Beacon Hills, apportant de la fraîcheur mais une source de chaleur à proximité me permet de ne pas grelotter. Des bras m'enveloppent et je me sens bien, à ma place contre cette personne.

Un gémissement de bien être m'échappe malgré un mal de tête. Ce petit bruit attire l'attention de la personne qui me tient et me fait rencontrer deux yeux verts clairs. Derek.

-Eh doucement, murmure le loup garou en passant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Le geste tendre me fait monter les larmes aux yeux et il semble s'en apercevoir.

-Tu vas bien ? Dis moi que oui, je t'en supplie, continue le jeune homme, toujours en parlant doucement et en chuchotant. Mais malgré cela, des ombres se déplacent derrière lui, se rendant compte de mon réveil.

-Ça va, je réponds d'une voix cassée et je me souviens du cri que j'ai poussé pour vaincre Lazarus. Et toi ? Dis moi que tout le monde est en sécurité, je le supplie à mon tour.

Je reprends peu à peu pied et conscience de mon environnement et la douleur à ma tête se fait moins forte. Ma capacité de guérison fait son travail, me permettant de ne pas être trop hagarde pendant longtemps.

-Ils vont tous bien, contrairement à toi. Tu… J'ai cru que ne te réveillerais jamais et… J'ai eu peur. Je… Je ne veux plus perdre une personne à laquelle je tiens, m'explique l'adjoint en reniflant.

-Et, ne pleure pas, pas pour moi, je lui dis doucement en me redressant pour le serrer contre moi.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment, mais pourquoi tu as fait ça pour nous ?

-Parce que vous êtes importants. Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, il faut d'abord quitter cette forêt.

-Vous pensez pouvoir marcher ? Demande alors Scott qui est juste derrière Derek.

-Ça devrait aller, je lui dis en retour tout en me dégageant de l'étreinte de Derek et en me relevant doucement, ma tête tournant légèrement.

-Il n'est pas question que tu marches, m'interrompt le plus vieux et en me portant comme une princesse ou comme une mariée.

-Je peux marcher, tu sais ?

-Pas question, tu t'es fortement cognée la tête et tu es restée inconsciente toute l'après-midi. Il faut que tu te reposes, s'il te plaît.

-Très bien mais mes capacités de guérison sont aussi plus rapides que celles des simples humains. Je vais bien maintenant.

Derek ne répond pas et continue de marcher à travers la forêt pour nous ramener vers la voiture de patrouille qu'il conduisait ce matin. Derrière nous, Scott et les autres montent chacun dans leur voiture. L'adjoint Parrish me demande les clés de la mienne pour la ramener en ville.

Le trajet s'effectue en silence, Derek ayant sans doute compris que je ne souhaite pas parler pour l'instant car si je dois raconter mon histoire, autant le faire lorsque toute la meute sera présente. Mais je sens qu'il se pose beaucoup de questions. Je le sens à travers le lien qui est en train de se former. Ce lien apparaît seulement lorsqu'une sorcière tombe amoureuse. Et que l'amour qu'elle ressent est réciproque. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme un lien d'âme sœur mais ça y ressemble fortement.

Derek se gare devant l'immeuble qui abrite son loft et je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la portière qui est déjà en train de me porter pour me conduire jusqu'à chez lui. Dans l'appartement, se trouvent déjà Peter, l'oncle de Derek ainsi que Deaton, Chris, le shérif et Melissa McCall.

-Est ce qu'on peut avoir des explications maintenant ? S'impatiente le plus vieux des loups-garous.

-Je vous dois bien ça, je réponds avant que son neveu ne grogne.

Toute la meute est présente, même Théo, Liam, Corey Mason et les petits nouveaux. Ce qui représente un nombre assez conséquent de personnes. Ce qui explique aussi la puissance de Scott en tant qu'Alpha. Sa meute est large, hétéroclite et malgré des disputes, elle est soudée face aux menaces.

-Je m'appelle Melinda Hataway et je suis une sorcière.

-Une sorcière ? Demande Théo. On aura tout vu.

-Venant d'une chimère loup-garou, c'est un peu fort, non ? Je demande.

-Comment vous savez ? Demande le jeune homme.

-Les sorcières ont un rôle de protectrices la plupart du temps, explique le vétérinaire.

-C'est cela, mais serait ce possible de ne plus m'interrompre ? Mon histoire n'est pas simple et j'ai peur de perdre le fil. Je suis donc une sorcière. Je viens de Boston où la population de sorcières est assez important du fait de sa proximité avec Salem. En général nous nous regroupons dans un Coven, c'est une sorte de meute, mais je suis un peu une oméga, pour faire un parallèle avec les loups. Il y a quelques années, avec d'autres sorcières, nous avons affronté un démon, Lazarus. Je suis celle qui lui a fait le plus de dégâts avec, la jeune femme qui est morte. Puis, j'ai trouvé cette offre d'emploi ici à Beacon Hills et je suis venue.

-Pourquoi venir ici ? Demande Peter.

-Mon instinct, assez développé par ailleurs, m' a poussée à venir ici et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et dès mon premier jour, j'ai croisé les adjoints Parrish et Hale. J'ai su immédiatement que j'avais eu raison de venir ici.

-Comment ?

-Leur aura. J'ai la capacité de voir les aura des gens et celles de Jordan et Derek étaient fascinantes. Et magiques. Et puis, je me suis posée des questions en voyant qu'ils parlaient toujours au même groupe de lycéens. Et j'ai fait des recherches. Pour une personne qui savait ce qu'elle cherchait, regrouper tous les éléments a été assez facile. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que Derek me surveillait. Ou que vous vous méfiez de moi au lycée, alors j'ai tout fait pour rester dans l'ombre et vous aider.

-Donc si aujourd'hui vous n'aviez pas été obligée de vous dévoiler, nous n'aurions rien su ? Demande Stiles.

-Si, je comptais vous le dire parce que ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour moi de vous mentir. Mais c'était mon rôle de vous protéger, même au péril de ma vie.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? M'interroge Derek.

-Parce que c'est dans ma nature, mon instinct de vous protéger surtout que…

-Surtout que quoi ? Reprend le jeune policier.

-Surtout que je me sens connectée à votre meute.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais ce n'est pas non plus l'entière vérité, mais cela devrait suffire pour l'instant puisque mon cœur ne m'a pas trahi.

-Et donc que s'est il passé aujourd'hui ? Me demande le shérif.

-Lazarus a retrouvé ma trace et s'est vengé. Il venait pour me tuer et je devais tout faire pour vous tenir éloignés de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il m'a sous estimé et il est mort pour de bon cette fois.

-Et votre chute impressionnante ? M'interroge Parrish.

-Pour le vaincre, j'ai fait appel à tous les esprits des sorcières qu'il a tué, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie et de puissance. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis allée au plus près du Nemeton qui me permettait d'avoir plus de pouvoirs. Mais ça m'a plus épuisé que je ne le pensais, ou ce qui aurait dû, mais c'est parce que peu de temps avant, le cri que j'ai poussé pour… pour prévenir ma communauté demande de l'énergie, tout comme le fait de transporter Derek jusqu'au lycée alors qu'il m'avait suivie. J'étais déjà en partie affaiblie d'où ma chute et mon inconscience assez longue, pendant ce temps, mes pouvoirs de guérison faisaient leur travail, mais en accéléré.

-En raison du Nemeton ? Demande Scott.

-En partie. Mais sans même que nous en ayons eu conscience, vous m'avez acceptée dans la meute, ce lien a aussi accéléré le processus.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, devine Peter.

-Non.

-Alors ? S'impatiente Derek

-C'est embarrassant. Lorsqu'une sorcière tombe amoureuse, un lien se forme. Il est complet lorsque la personne en face, ressent la même chose qu'elle. Ce lien est plus puissant que le lien qui unit une sorcière aux personnes qu'elle doit protéger ou que le lien de meute.

-C'est un lien d'âme sœur ou de compagnon ? Demande Scott avec hésitation.

-En quelque sorte.

-Et on peut savoir de qui vous parlez ? Demande Peter avec un sourire. Je suppose que c'est un membre de la meute?

-Euh oui.

-Peter, laisse la tranquille.

-En fait, je…

-Vous ne voulez pas nous le dire, devine Chris.

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais vous êtes nombreux et j'aimerais pourvoir en parler en priver avant de dévoiler ça face à presque vingt personnes.

-Je suis certain qu'au contraire toutes ces personnes ont déjà deviné, alors ? Demande Peter.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite, me dit Derek.

-C'est toi.

-Comment ?

-La personne dont je suis amoureuse, c'est toi Derek. J'ai guéri plus vite parce que tu me tenais dans tes bras. Avec ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, je n'aurais dû que me réveiller demain, au mieux. Mais j'ai mis moins d'une journée parce que j'étais avec toi. Mais je… Je ne t'oblige à rien, je sais que… que ça fait beaucoup et, hum aussi je connais ton passé et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas. Tu sais. Je comprends.

-Moi ? Demande le jeune homme après quelques secondes de silence. Mais je vais t'attirer des soucis, tu risques de mourir à cause de moi.

-Non ! J'arrive très bien à me mettre dans le pétrin toute seule, ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui en est la preuve. Et puis la réciproque est vrai, tu peux mourir à cause de moi, t'as eu de la chance lorsque tu es revenu avec Scott, Malia et Parrish. Lazarus ne vous a pas vus, mais si il l'avait fait, nous n'aurions sans doute pas cette conversation.

-Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de perdre une autre personne.

-Je sais me défendre, j'en ai les capacités.

-D'autres avant toi en avaient aussi et ils sont bien morts aussi.

-Tu as raison, mais il faut prendre des risques dans la vie. Je te le répète, je ne te force à rien. Simplement, je vais rester ici, continuer de vous protéger maintenant que vous êtes tous au courant pour moi. Je ne vais pas partir, sauf pour l'enterrement de mon amie qui aura lieu à Boston mais ensuite, je reviendrai et je combattrai avec vous ceux qui viendront s'en prendre à cette ville et à votre meute. C'est ma mission et mon devoir. Je ne risque rien de plus que toi ou que n'importe quel autre membre. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, je lui dis avant de m'éclipser chez moi sans attendre sa réponse.

La semaine suivante, j'ai demandé un congé exceptionnel au lycée pour accompagner mon amie jusqu'à Boston pour son enterrement. Mais je repense sans cesse à Derek. Je comprends son point de vue, mais cela n'empêche pas de sentir un manque. Il le ressent lui aussi parce que ça va dans les deux sens. Retrouver d'autres sorcières n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, car la plupart d'entre elles m'en veulent de faire cavalier seul, certaines en revanche, sont heureuses que j'ai trouvé ma mission et que pour l'instant j'y arrive. À la fin de la semaine, une autre sorcière m'accompagne, elle vient seulement de découvrir ses pouvoirs et n'a pas l'impression d'être à sa place à Boston, je lui ai donc proposé de venir avec moi, pour que je la forme. De plus, j'ai un bon pressentiment la concernant. Et une aide pour gérer le Nemeton ne sera pas de trop.

Nous rentrons en nous servant de mon pouvoir d'éclipse, plus rapide et moins coûteux que l'avion. Nous faisons plusieurs aller-retour pour transporter les affaires de June, la nouvelle sorcière. Je lui ai proposé de l'héberger le temps qu'elle trouve un travail, au poste de police de Beacon Hills, étant elle aussi policière.

Malgré une semaine bien chargée en émotions, c'est avec un certain calme que je reprends le chemin du lycée le lundi. Certains élèves et professeurs me lancent des regards emplis de pitié, ça a dû faire le tour de la ville que la jeune femme assassinée dans ma salle de cours était une de mes amies. Les membres de la meute ne tentent rien pendant les cours et pendant les pauses, certains Bêta pensent sans doute que ce n'est pas de leur responsabilité et que Scott, Derek et les autres plus âgés vont agir. Ce qui est dans doute vrai.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai hâte de revoir le bel et ténébreux adjoint ou si je redoute de me faire rejeter à jamais. Parce que je ne lui ai pas dit, mais si il rejette le lien, je ne pourrais plus jamais me lier à quelqu'un et lui… Lui, je ne sais pas, il n'est pas un sorcier ou un simple humain, c'est un loup garou mais je pense que ça fonctionne comme ça pour lui aussi. Le lien est unique pour chaque personne et pour chaque couple. Et il est exclusif.

D'après certaines légendes – fausses par ailleurs – si une personne rejette le lien, elle cause la mort des deux. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas le cas, mais elle cause la disparition de l'amour, celui avec un grand A. Ces personnes ne seront plus capables de tomber amoureuses, d'autres légendes affirment que cela aboutit aussi à la stérilité des deux. Pour cette théorie, je suis bien incapable de dire si elle est vraie ou fausse. Car les sorcières qui rejettent le lien ou qui ont vu leur lien rejeter est faible, tellement que je n'en ai jamais rencontrées.

Il me faut attendre deux jours supplémentaires pour recroiser Derek. Deux jours pendant lesquels je ne savais pas comment me comporter. June et son emménagement sont de bonnes distractions mais cela n'empêche pas mon esprit de vagabonder une fois la nuit venue.

-Melinda, m'appelle la voix grave de Derek alors que je suis sur le point de monter dans ma voiture après ma journée de travail en ce mercredi après midi.

-Derek, que puis je faire pour toi ? Je lui demande en essayant de maîtriser les battements traîtres de mon cœur.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention de quitter la ville alors ?

-Non.

-Et tu comptes aider la meute quoiqu'il arrive ?

-Oui.

-Et tu mettras ta vie en danger pour la nôtre ?

-Exactement. Où veux tu en venir ?

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire ou faire qui te fera changer d'avis ?

-Rien.

-Dans ce cas, je crois que je préfère goûter au bonheur avec toi que de te voir tout le temps te mettre en danger sans que je ne puisse te protéger.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Je demande en ayant peur de mal comprendre.

-Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas envie de t'aimer de loin et que si tu le veux toujours, on peux tenter l'aventure ensemble.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Je demande, pour être certaine.

-Cette sensation de manque pendant ton absence, comme si il me manquait une partie de moi. C'était insupportable, mais aussi lorsque j'ai cru te perdre à jamais au Nemeton. A ce moment, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir pu te prendre dans mes bras. Je veux que ça change.

-Viens là, ne reste pas plus longtemps sans m'embrasser !

* * *

Pour les deux protagonistes de cette histoire, le temps aurait pu s'arrêter le monde exploser, qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué à cet instant tant ils étaient heureux et dans leur bulle.

C'est comme ça qu'un compte de fée se serait terminé, mais tout le monde sait que les contes de fée n'existent pas. Mais, pour une fois, la vie, le destin ou peu importe, se montra clément et leur accorda un moment de répit. Malheureusement, à Beacon Hills, petite ville de Californie, le calme ne dure jamais bien longtemps !

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et que vous laisserez une trace de votre passage, un autre OS sur Teen Wolf est déjà en préparation alors à bientôt ! **

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who**

**6/04/2019**


End file.
